


World on Fire

by introvertedpineapple



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Bombs, Flashbacks, Gen, Loneliness, Not Spider-Man: Far From Home Compliant, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Sad, Sad Peter Parker, World War 3, australia fires, matt and wade are there for like 2 seconds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22280311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/introvertedpineapple/pseuds/introvertedpineapple
Summary: He was all alone. Everyone he loved was gone.And he could do anything about it.or the mcu with the problems of our world aka peter is alone and is a Sad Boy^tm
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	World on Fire

**Author's Note:**

> i was bored and wrote this in my study hall hhehehheheh

Peter Parker looked around. There were only 5 people left in his science class.

_ Five. People. Left. _

Everyone he loved got drafted for World War 3. He didn’t, obviously. He used to be asthmatic, so the government is never gonna select him. 

There was no one left in his life. Nat was dead, Tony was dead, May was dead, Steve was dead. Pepper and Morgan were off-world with Nebula. Sam, Bucky, MJ, Ned and Flash and his goons all got drafted. He was alone. All alone, with no one to talk to. 

He couldn’t even be Spider-Man, every time he put on the mask he could only think of his dead friends, could only smell the residue of smoke. 

So many things are going wrong. Ned and Mj are probably dead. Australia's burning. The planet is  _ dying.  _ Everyone is still recovering from Thanos. He is ready to completely give up. 

Team Red was the best thing to happen since Thanos, but the war took them away too. Hell's Kitchen was  _ bombed _ . He can still remember it like it was yesterday. 

_ Flashback _

_ “So, Kingpin, Killgrave, and Doc Ock are all teaming up for some reason.” Matt said.  _

_ “Well, I mean, it’s pretty smart. The Sinister Six didn't really work out for Doc, Kilgrave's downfall was being by himself, and Kingpin just needed more man power. Together they are deadly.” Wade added. He looked over at Peter who opened his mouth to say something. _

_ “We could-” Peter stopped and cocked his head, as though he was listening to something. Matt did the same. Peter felt his spidey sense scream at him and went ramrod straight. “GET DOWN” he screamed, but it was too late. The bomb already hit the building.  _

_ Matt was able to get behind a table to help with the blast but he still got thrown against a wall so hard his almost got knocked out. He fell unconscious when he couldn’t get out of the way in time of a beam. Fell on a pipe that went through his stomach. He didn't have a chance to survive.  _

_ Wade died instantly, which should be impossible, but the bomb had mutant inhibitors in it. The bomb fell right on top of him. He didn’t even have the chance to move.  _

_ Peter however was able to jump out of the window as it was getting blown out. The blast gave him an extra boost.  _

_ Outside of the building, he could see more bombs falling and planes flying everywhere. He tried to save as many people as possible. He didn’t stop until he fell unconscious.  _

_ End of Flashback.  _

He was lucky that the medic that found him didn’t take off his mask. Only 3 people survived the bombing including himself. He should've worked harder and more would have survived. 

So, as Peter sits there, in his science class, thinking about everything that has gone wrong, he only had one thought in his head;

_ The world is burning, and there is nothing I can do to stop it.  _

  
  
  
  



End file.
